I'm just perfect
by Inuyasha1191
Summary: Yet another mission for the girl as the young teenagers try to live normal lives but will Clover become a model?..or will Mandy be star quality?..and now Mandy has a whole new plan on how to ruin Clover's life


Disclaimer:I don't own any of the Totally Spies characters,the creators of The show deserve the   
credit not people who roleplay them.   
  
A/N:I was bored so I decided to da a Totally Spies fanfic even though I don't really like them I  
just created this fanfic for my friends who actually do like them back at school.

"I'm gonna win i'm gonna win i'm gonna win this I just know it girls" The blonde chanted running   
over to the mail box. She carefully slides the envelope in and her eyes sparkle as she goes into  
her own little fantasy world for a moment. "I'm totally model quality." Sam and Alex giggle from  
the background of the blonde's world. Sam walks over to Clover,her hair blowing in the harsh winds. Samantha tapped Clover gently on the shoulder awakening the Blonde back to planet earth. "Um..Clover don't you think your taking this just a little to seriously..?"   
Sam smiled weakly,she was dressed in all green today with her hair tied back japanese style.

"Yeah Sam's right what if you actually don't win.." Alex said, At this point Clover's head   
did a total 3 60 as if riding a skateboard. "DON'T WIN?!?!" Clover's eyes looked like huge bolts of fire as she grew taller towering over Alex. "I'm just saying-" Clover cut her off.   
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH?" Clover growled as Alex looked away and anime sweat dropped.

Samantha took a step forward. "No no ..we weren't saying that at all" The red haired girl said trying to calm down the dumb blonde. It was then that Mandy appeared and also slipped an envelope into the mail box. "Don't be so sure you'll win blondey" Mandy smirked putting one hand on her hip and let the other free one dangle helplessly by her side. Mandy's..crew of girls as you could say giggled behind her at the remark that was just made. Clover growled and was about to go into total war with her own remarks just when Sam and Alex pulled her back.   
"Come on Clover she's not worth it" Sam shot a glare at the purple colored Mandy but Mandy just shot one of her own glares in defense before she only smiled and walked away but she tripped on her huge high heel shoes. The spies bursted out laughing as her crew of girls helped her up. Without saying another word they left with angery expressions on their faces. Mandy crosses her arms and smiles to herself,"I'll get you back for that Clover" She said as her fake colored black hair blowed in the breeze and shined in the lights of the day.

Clover's eyes look through the magazine she held will sitting in one of those unconfortable chairs   
in the waiting room of the Nail Salon. She sighed and turned to the next page in the teen magazine..but then all of a sudden her eyes light up looking at the cute boys on that brightly background colored page. Alex and Sam giggle in the background once more for a moment as Clover didn't even notice. She shot the magazine into Alex's and Sam's faces.   
"Now why can't we have boys more like that back at school? ..huh?"Clover questioned her bestfriends.  
  
"Well cause maybe-"  
  
Mandy looked up from the magazine she was looking at as her nails were already being painted and cut."Because I already have them all to myself" Mandy laughed."Now these boys are way better than anyone you'll ever date..that is if you ever do find a boy willing  
to go out with a dumb blonde" She said reffering to her magazine as being the better and most latest issue. By now Mandy's puppy pink nails were done she stands up and walks over to her crew so they could admire her new nails. "Wow Mandy I wish I had perfect nails like yours" One said. "I know you do" Mandy replied. Even though some of her crew members did get tired of her lame remarks. "Chow Clover" Mandy said about to leave but that was when Clover jumped out infront of Mandy. "HEY I WAS GONNA GET MY NAILS DONE LIKE THAT!!" Clover yelled as Alex and Sam grew small and watched with anime sweat drops going down their faces. "Here we go again" Alex murmured to herself. "You Like..? I knew you would" Mandy laughed.  
  
"Stop copying my look!" Clover yelled back to her.   
  
"It never really was your look ..see it was the new look in "Teen Zone Magazine" She said holding up a pink magazine with a picture of some of the American Idol stars on it with other singers and some pictures with make- up brands on it.  
  
Clover shot one hand up in Mandy's face just before she left. "Whatever" She said.

The spy known as Sam was in a dark room helping of who she thought of as "Friend" to help bring his grades up a little higher.  
  
Sam blushes and was sitting in one of those high chairs in the science lab with a young boy sitting dangerously close to her. "So you see Seth.." She turned red just at the thought of his name.  
"um..Sam you ok?" Sam blinked and quickly snapped at of it at the call of her name.."who?"..  
She was embarrased by now.."Oh..I mean.you see David if you mix these chemicals together like so..you'll get" "I'll get an A in science!" He punched at the air with joy that he would finally get maybe an actual A the one thing that he needed to pass the class and stay on the soccer team. Sam giggled at Seth and Seth just blinked. "heh...you could say it's a guy thing" He smiled slightly. "Catcha later Samantha" He picks up his science booksand walks out to his locker to go get the books he needed for his next class. Samantha sat there in awe with her elbow on the table and her hand holding up her head for support. "Wow" She smiled and after a moment to herself she reached down to pick up her school books from her backpack that was laying beside her chair in a sloppy manner with class notes sticking out from it But Sam stopped and blinked..she thought she saw something move. She shook her head thinking it was only her imagination playing tricks on her but it actually wasn't.  
  
All of a sudden the trash can lifted up revealing a large hole in the ground,it started to suck every thing that was in it path up. Sam got sucked through it also with her bookbag too as papers and books flew everywhere and it was also giving her a mayjor bad hair day.

Alex struggles to get up a long rope which was tied to the celing with a small bell one the very top too. She then remembers what they taught her in gym, she then lets her legs dangle and uses the strength of her arms to pull herself up. Alex's teeth ran against each other making an awful sound, "I can do this" She said and then looked down from the high place she was up. Her eyes grew large with fear. "Uh oh" The rope started to break not from the girl's weight as she was very skinny but cause the rope was so old and it had been used so many time before.   
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
Alex calmed down and then did a back hand spring,landing on one foot and on knee. She then flashed a peace sign to the coach who then fainted and left Alex blinking. "um...there was...nothing to it..?"  
  
Alex stood up and holds her hands behind her back,grinning at the kids who were now staring at her."eheheh.....um...I should be going now cya!" Alex scurried out but right when she did she was blown away just like Sam was before,she screamed all the way down seeing papers every once and a while, one landed right on her face. She gasped, "We have a test tommorrow? ..how come no one told me this?!?" Alex lands with a thud on a hard chair. "Ouch..can't you get another way for this..like oh say I dunno luxury..wall blasting..?" Samantha giggled as Alex stood up.

A blonde haired girl was working away painting on a huge peice of paper. Paint flys everywhere as her paint brush was covered in different types of colors as she was so busy on her assighnent she must have forgotten to clean the brush. She smiles and takes a step back away from the painting as she was in a long artist's type shirt with a kinda french hat on her head. She looks down at her long coat. "heh..I hope they have a promising washing machine" She scratches at the back of her neck as she gets anime blush lines.  
  
She then looks at everybody she got paint on.."um...."  
  
A young blonde boy stood up, "Paint frenzy!!" He yelled then everyone started to throw paint everywhere, at their friends,all over the room and even the teacher was covered in multi colors.   
  
Clover ducked under a long table when she noticed Mandy was also there. "Mandy?!?"   
"Go get your own hiding place,Clover" Mandy demanded. "You go get yours" Clover said in defense. It was al of a sudden that Mandy was covered with paint by surprise. "ACK! and these new capri pants costed like all my allowance!!" Mandy throws paint back at Clover. Clover shrieked, "Oh no you didn't just mess up my hair!"   
  
And so the paint war went on. "Children please calm down, please." The teacher begged then the principal walked in and everyone froze in place.

Well now the young teenagers are done cleaning up the mess they mad but all in all it was kinda fun. but...noy hearing "Clover this is all your fault" From Mandy every second but this crime didn't go without a price. Mandy had lied to the principal and told him that Clover had started the whole thing so now our hero sits at her desk in detention hall having to write "I will not fool around with paint ever again or throw it in anyway" Clover sighed to herself,by now her hand hurt with pain from having to write it for so long and so many times. After she was done Mandy walked by and froze in place looking over at Clover.   
  
"Remember no crimes go without a price Clover" Mandy giggled and her and her crew left,but just when Clover was about to give Mandy a peice of her mind she was pulled back by a large hole in the wall that had just appeared. Clover slides down a long tube and rolls into the other girls. "ouch hey watch it Clover"  
  
Alex said helping her and Sam up.   
  
"Good Morning spies" Jerry said with a smile.  
  
A/N:I shall stop it here bwahahahah!!! cause i'm so evil!! muhahaha! ..oh and you shall find out the big pay back plan in a later chapter..bwahahah!!


End file.
